


Cloudy Rules

by TheSnowyPlains (Lumiaela)



Series: Pastellium [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alyicsa is good, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, continues from nights unknowingly, i still cant tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiaela/pseuds/TheSnowyPlains
Summary: After Alyicsa is out, the differences are very visible.





	Cloudy Rules

**Author's Note:**

> yoo go read Nights Unknowingly first cause this wont make sense otherwise, also if the rewrite is out when you read this go read that instead  
also its 1094 words aka my first above 1000, i am proud. first one in ms word so grammar is gooder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April is very confused about everything. That's just the entire chapter.

"Uh... I mean... I would respond so but uh...I really... kinda don't know? I think I am!" Alyicsa responded hurriedly.

Some of her feathers were loose or bent, her wings resting carelessly on her back. The smaller stumps of wings were beginning to be annoying with control misjudgement.

However, she was still grinning widely, breathing rushed and leaning on the girl for support, as Alyicsa looked as if she'd fall any moment.

"Well, that's good! You were flying around pretty quickly, no wonder you're tired, you must have pretty powerful hits!" The stranger spoke. "Oh, where are my manners, hey! I'm April, and I may call you...?"

"Alyicsa Amyrie. Nice to meet you. If you'd know, where am I currently?". April looked at her with slight confusion, however responded calmly.

"The unfortunately named Whyne cloud layer, below you are the Graynes, the Fallies and somewhere, the Helldwellers. Not sure what they're all like, but the Whynes are nice, most are calm but full of energy." She looked to the hole in the clouds. "Also how did you do that? Nobody has flown through a layer before without the queen's permission, and judging by your lack of knowledge, you don't have that."

"Excuse me what?" She simply sputtered. "No wonder the sky is the opposite colour, it's a different world altogether!"

She sat down on the cloud, and stretched her wings down to the fluff, but didn't manage to pierce through. The wings just faded out when they reached it.

"What's up with that?"

"Oh yeah it does that." April sat down next to her, grabbing a chunk from where she'd flown through. „Still, you didn't answer my question. How'd you do that? Nobody has ever shot through the Barriers."

"I just did." Alyicsa shrugged, looking around for anybody or anything she might even mildly recognize.

April stood up again, slightly bouncing around, occasionally fading into nothingness at the heels. Alyicsa had lied down once more, taking the cloud, and putting it on her forehead. She looked up at the blue-eyed girl.

“They’re soft” she mumbled through her content smile. The unique feeling was nice on her face, nothing but soft, wispy fluff. She enjoyed this.

“I think I’ve rested enough, wanna race or something?” Alyicsa shouted to April, who now sat farther away, examining the clouds. They both turned their heads, and Alyicsa stood up, floatily walking over.

“Oh, I don’t know, I saw you flying earlier. Those dives were pretty awesome.” April stood up as well. “I don’t think I could win if you had a house strapped to you”

“I’ll not go as quickly, no worries! And anyways, I haven’t flown in more than five years, I’ll probably tire myself out, and then you’ll win!”

“Well, catch me then!” April shot into the air, creating a slight breeze from her wings. She seemed so planned out, as if she knew every move she made. Alyicsa wasn’t far behind, leaving April behind by quite a bit.

“Hey, you said you’d take it easy!” April protested. Alyicsa bent her wings to an impossible angle, so she was falling slower. April finally caught up, and upon seeing the quicker release the glide, narrowed her wings. They both fell, however Alyicsa was still faster. She finally broke through a layer. April panicked, and took her wings back up, gliding to a hole in the clouds.

After finding her again, standing on a specific spot of grass by the Fallies, April dove down further.

“It’s gone, how did a hole in the ground disappear?” Alyicsa muttered once the Whyne landed.

“What do you mean?” but April knew exactly what she meant. The small garden, before filled with white flowers, was now empty.

Alyicsa bent down, pressing her hand against the grass. April stood nearby, watching as the new girl’s hand glowed slightly, and then she took it off.

“There’s no soil down there, otherwise I could’ve called a plant. Do you know how to get down there?” Alyicsa questioned, desperately looking at April.

“One moment” April interrupted “How do you know about this spot? I was sent down here on the request of a Fallie. I haven’t seen you anywhere.” Alyicsa stared back at the grass, now biting her cheek. “Mela!” she shouted suddenly, seemingly not listening to April. “If I put enough power into it, I could call after it!”

She put her hands together, and they glowed again. She held them, until they were brighter than the white clouds. Then she walked over to a specific point and rubbed her hands against the grass.

Suddenly she jumped up, flying further away. April stared at her, confused, until she saw small sprouts form in the dirt. The same moment Alyicsa smacked her wings again, it stabbed through the ground, creating a small hole around it.

Alyicsa landed again, slightly sliding, as she stretched her hands out, skidding to a stop.

“Oh. I guess I formed something bigger, huh?” Alyicsa looked at her with an embarrassed grin.

“Okay it’s weird enough that you weren’t answering me, what can’t you do?” April loudly exclaimed. She stared in awe, looking at the giant vines protruding from the grass. Alyicsa stroked softly against it with four specific fingers, keeping the other six as far away as she could. The plant started decaying, falling down into the white room.

“It’s my home. Never thought I’d come back here.” The drops of blood were still on the floor by the bed, the plants lacking water. “I gotta water them just a moment!” Alyicsa walked over to the hidden door, opening it and stopping. “Also, you didn’t find this door, I thought it was a garbage hiding spot!” She turned around, lightly giggling.

April stared back at her with now increased confusion. “So, this is your home?” She took a step towards the table, and looked at the diary with the pen neatly laying on top of the cover. She set the pen down and started flipping through the pages.

Alyicsa returned with the plant, holding the glass, almost as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. She set it back on the shelf.

“How long were you here? This diary is pretty long!” April looked to Alyicsa, who was now looking at the scratches on the wall.

“I mean, five years, I think.” She took the pen, and scratched an additional line on. The writing was so sketchy, even she had to really consider what it said.

She considered it, and wrote “Freedom, five years.”

She was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> updates are probably really slow cause school is a bitch.


End file.
